Talk:Shrouded Armor (Skyrim)
Hood I don't know if it was just a glitch on my XBox, but the dark brotherhood hood was two dimensional when rotated and viewed via the inventory. The other pieces rotated properly, but not the hood. Tyrasis (talk) 08:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Playing on the PC version, no mods, and I get the same issue. Both the masked and maskless cowls are 2d i nthe item menu. Same goes for the shrouded hood. 19:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Truly 2d, or just flat? All clothing items are displayed in their folded form as you'd find them in the world. :You're right. Having had a chance to look at more equipment as I've played, it's just very flat. All hoods and most gloves seem to be rather squished. Tyrasis (talk) 04:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Dark Brotherhood Armor Can somebody please add the location of this armor? I have a very short memory and cannot for the life of me remember what Olava said. TractionEra (talk) 03:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) It is in your quest log, under "Miscellanious". The objective is "find the assassin of old". Located west of Dragonbridge. Venari (talk) 04:52, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Venari Can you get it if you choose to destroy the brotherhood? Thanks no because you need a token to get the armor & the token is a reward for a assassination mission ^ You can destroy the Dark Brotherhood, when you first talk to the leader you can kill her and you get the armor off her and the Blade of Woe. When you kill her you'll get a mission to talk to the Penitus Oculatus officer stationed in Dragonsbridge. You also get to kill the rest of the members and can take their armor also. All be it this is a easy way to get the blade of woe, but, it pays A LOT less. Truly destroying them is a waste. On the note of the Ancient Assassin armor, you don't have to get the tolken to do the misc quest of "find the assassin of old". You can google the place the ancient assassin is and go there, even if your not apart of the Dark Brotherhood. If I am not mistaken hes in Hag's End. 13:34, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Aaron. Face Covering The hood for my character doesn't include the face wrap, and I see no way to switch between uncovered and covered. Is it random which you get? Or is because my character is a Khajiit and thus has a muzzle in the way? Tyrasis (talk) 06:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I have a female Khajiit that can't wear the mask either, but on that note, I've read multiple places that even a female Breton can't wear it. I'm going to try getting it with my female Breton just to verify. I think it might actually be bugged.. it's just strange to me no one has actually notated it.. It can't just be a select group of people that it doesn't work for. Scynix (talk) 03:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :If so, it's a weird bug. That same character has no problem with the Nightingale Armor's facewrap. Astrid can get a face wrap, and someone's managed it based on the screen shots, so it's not just that it doesn't spawn for females. I'm tempted to start up a new character and just reload over and over again right before getting the armor to see if it's random. Tyrasis (talk) 05:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Male Khajiit, same bug. Neither masked nor maskless shrouded cowl have masks, and the maskless cowl actually seems to clip through significant portions of my character's face. Nightingale hood works perfectly (and looks badass). 19:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :its not a bug your given one or the other but you can obtain the one you didnt get from the worn shrouded armor example: if you get the hood without the face wrap then the worn shrouded armor has the face wrap :i think you find the worn shrouded armor in the dawnstar sanctuary :I have same problem with Nord race - got both versions of cowl - with and without mask - and I am still without face cover. :Argonians do not have the mask covering thier faces either. (confirmed) :Every time i've made a male character, the facemask didn't work. With a female character, the masked version of the cowl covers my face. It also seems to be bugged for Argonians and Khajiit both male and female. So it seems you need a non Argonian/Khajiit female character to have the mask cover your face. Tested on PS3 version. :Playing Xbox version of the game, I've had a male wood elf, a male Khajiit, a male High Elf, and a male Breton, all in the Dark Brotherhood. The mask didn't appear on anyone. I also gave Faendel the Shrouded Cowl and there was no face mask. However, on one companion I had from the College of Winterhold (Can't remember the name, but she's a female Dark Elf) the mask did appear. It might be a glitch for males only. I did Thieves Guid on my Khajiit and the mask was fine. I also gave the Nightingale Armor to Sven later and it worked fine. It seems to only be the Shrouded Cowl on men. :There is the Ancient Shrouded Cowl, and when i wear it on my male Khajiit, instead of giving me a cowl (mask or maskless) it trims my hair, making me bald. I dont want to be bald. I want to have an awesome mask. However, i AM able to equip both the Ancient Shrouded Cowl, and then the normal Shrouded Cowl, and come up with a +55 bonus to archery, wearing two hoods at once, with the normal Shrouded Cowl being shown. :It is not a bug!!!! ok the kighit and argonian dont get it!!!!! GOD :I am going to put this to rest ONCE AND FOR ALL. IT. IS. NOT. A. BUG. Female Humans and Mer get it because their faces won't clip with the face mask because the don't have A) Facial Hair, or B) A muzzle. Male Humans/Mer and Beast races don't get it because they have either A) Facial Hair, or B) A muzzle, and the engine can't determine weather a character does or doesn't have facial hair, so Beth modeled it so it doesn't have a mask. This clipping issue can be seen on PC by playing as a Male Human/Mer character and, while wearing the set, using the console command "sexchange". The reason the nightingale mask works is because it is a full helmet, like the Steel Plate and Daedric Helmets. Cowl glitches 1) Maskless version clips through beast faces (or at least, khajiit faces) 2) Maskless version can't be upgraded at the workbench) 3) Masked version does not show mask on khajiit or Argonian player characters, or any other male characters. Shrouded Cowl Maskless (Male Khajiit) I have a male Khajiit, and I've read around that the Shrouded Cowl mask doesn't appear on the males no matter what race it is. But I do have a question about the maskless version for my Khajiit. When I put it on, his ears show. I like this look better than the "masked" version. I was wondering if this is the way it's supposed to be, or if it's a bug. Shrouded Armor version 2 There appears to be another version of the Shrouded Armor, the one with 32 weight and 43 armor rating. Where does one get that armor? Or is it just a NPC only armor When people give you assignments in the Dark Brotherhood, they'll request you do some bonuses. (i.e. killing a lady while she's adressing the crowd rather than when she's not). Do ALL the bonuses and when your done doing these, this lady will give you a token to use at a fortune teller in Whiterun. She's an old lady you have to talk to and she'll tell you the location of an "Assassin of Old" who's bequeathed his armor to you. She'll direct you to a location called Hag's End. There, you'll meet a whole bunch of Forsworn, witches, and a Hagraven. In the "dungeon" there's a throne. Behind it is a lever that will open the hidden door and inside lay dead a Dark Brotherhood assassin. Loot his armor, and you'll have the Ancient Shrouded Armor. Better armor rating and better enchantments (100% immunity to poison, all sneak attacks with one handed weapons do twice the damage, bows do 35% more damage) But that isn't what it said, it showed one with the same enchantments but much higher armor and weight. I am also very curious as to where the alternate version of Shrouded Armor is. We're not talking about the Ancient Shrouded Armor, we're talking about the Shrouded Armor with a much higher base armor rating and weight. I am guessing its the NPC armor, its just like how the thieves guild armor is entirely different from your thieves guild armor, including the thieves guild master armor you can get... That armor is unlootable as well, its either that or an older and possibly scraped version, there are several data values that get you items that were removed from spawning in game (although not from existance) Mask2697 (talk) 20:50, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Shrouded Armor enchants Is there any chance to learn the unique enchant of these armor ? I got very fan of the gloves "double backstab damage" especially, but Shrouded Armor is so weak compared to my Dragonscale armor... So it would be cool if I can get the enchant of the first, to put on the second. Apparently, I couldn't disenchant any part of the Shrouded Armor I stole from Astrid at our first encounter... It's a pity... But maybe it just me ? Why all enchant can be learn but not those after all ?... Kain Do Urden (talk) 22:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) There are many objects that cannot be disenchanted for their effects such as the muffle effect from various boots and the +15 to speechcraft from the Amulet of Dibella. BigMill (talk) 23:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Worn Shrouded Armor I've found the Worn Shrouded Armor cannot be improved at the workbench, so despite being able to customize it with enchantments its base armor rating cannot be improved. BigMill (talk) 23:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Shrouded Robes? I prefere to play a mage class, and was wondering how one can get the Shrouded Robes if they have joined the Dark Brotherhood? Bloodtom1 (talk) 02:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) - Shrouded robes are on a shelf along with other "magey" gear in the first room of the Sanctuary (where Astrid hangs). Follower Bug Is it not possible to give the shrouded armor to followers? I have attempted this with two followers: Vorstag and Sven. And neither would wear it sadly. (ps3) -> This doesn't sound like a bug - it's likely be due to the follower's AI for judging armor rating. Vorstag wears Scaled Armor automatically, which is better than normal Shrouded Gear - so his AI will naturally choose to keep wearing his standard gear. Sven's a little more confusing, since his standard gear is plain clothing. Is this to do with what you've already given him? If he's already got better armor for his stats, then he won't switch to the inferior Shrouded gear. If this is the case, you'll have to take any armor you've previously given him off him. Hope this helps! Ancient Shrouded Cowl and Nightingale Shroud Bug If done in the proper order it is possible to wear the Ancient Shrouded Cowl and then the Nightingale Cowl at the same time and provide extra bnefits of armor as well as enchantment powers. additional belt not included? I've noticed that NPCs (Astrid and our argonian friend) seem to have an additional belt attached to the armor (in a fashion similar to a bandolier, from shoulder to waist) with a small leather pouch on the back. After looking at all armors, I found that this was never visible when I equipped it as a male breton or argonian, unsure why it ceases to exist, but can someone explain what's happened or confirm this? 23:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, mine always seems to do that, like there's a shadow where the belt should be, but for some reason it's not there.... I have a lvl 14 dark elf and the shrouded cowl astrid gives me has no mask. Is this a glitch or do i just need to find another one?? Galmar'sMiniMe (talk) 00:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) removal of part of this the quote said by guards in the trivia section is said without armour if it is the case can someone remove it because i'm not sure if you wear a armour once the guards always say it because the don't talk about me being with the thieves but in another save they did and i wore the armour for a time. 21:28, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I think this paragraph should be revised some, or completely deleted. but in regards to the question (I think) you're asking is, Guards will make remarks about your reputation based on your quests completed not by what you're wearing. 18:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Gloves vs wraps Do the "handwraps" affect backstab like the "gloves" do? Can anyone confirm. Cuz if they don't, then the armor is a million times better than the mage gear. 05:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) -> Yes, they do. In fact, they have a slightly better enchantment - the Hand Wraps' enchantment affects all one handed sneak attacks - not just backstab, which seems to be perk related and/or exclusive to daggers. Either way, the mage gear is primarily for looks (and the mage armor alteration perk) but the Hand Slot enchantments are on par with each other. links around the bottom there's a list of the specific parts of dark brotherhood armor, some of the links are red and some links (like the Shrouded Hood) take me back to the page. Can somebody fix it? Lvdoomien (talk) 05:04, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Fable To me, the Shrouded Armour looks a lot like the Assassin Armour from Fable (original and Lost Chapters). It may just be me imagining things, of course, but does anyone here who played Fable agree? If so, then are we allowed to put on the page that it bears a resemblance to the armour from Fable, in a trivia section say, or is it not really worth putting down? I imagine that there's quite a lot of other armours that look like armours from other games, so we could mention that on their pages too. After all, Whiterun was obviously based on Edoras from LOTR, and it says so on the wiki page, so why not do the same with armours that look like ones from other games? Emperor Maximus (talk) 19:22, June 3, 2014 (UTC)